seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Chapter 2
As Kent sailed off into the distance, a few people gathered at the edge of the island and waved goodbye. "Oh?! Now they see me off?!" He said annoyed as he waved back and sailed off, the home he had just left became just a place. "Now, before I do anything....I need them by my side.." He turned East and continued. - On an island in the South Blue, a pale olive skin man with short buzzed hair under his brown hoodie stood on the shore. He exhaled and walked back to the town. He was greeted by every citizen inside, "Hey Jericho!" "Whats Up Jericho." "How ya been D?" "I've been good..just a bit bored." He sighed as he kept walking. Ignoring the others that tried to talk to him. Flashes of the past sparked in his head. He thought of a young boy as well as a younger version of himself. They played among the village, causing mayhem wherever they went. Jericho returned to his senses to find himself standing in the middle of town staring up at he sky. "I miss you bro." He whispered to himself as he continued on his path. Jericho continued through the streets, slightly smiling at the people that waved and greeted him. Until he left the town into a dense forest. At the edge of the town a young woman with slender arms and legs with copper, toned skin. Her ears were long and pointy, hidden behind her long purple hair. "You're late Jericho." She scowled as she sat down on a stump. Her long flowing orange dress shimmered in the sunlight. He chuckled, and rolled his eyes. His smiled returned to his face as he looked down to the girl. "I'm sorry. I was just-" "On the beach waiting for Kent to come back." She interrupted. "I know. You do that every day." "I know. I just know he'll come back." She exhaled, "Wow you're loyal. Like a dog." She smiled for a moment and began to bark at Jericho for a while. "C'mon Rhea." Jericho whined. "I'm not a dog, more like... A fox! Or a wolf! Yeah a wolf sounds awesome." He laughed as he held out his arm. "Shall we?" He asked with a near elvish smile. Rhea held onto his arm and smiled up to him. "Well aren't you the gentleman." She remarked jokingly. She pulled out a small piece of paper out her clothes. "First up on the list, we need to restock. Cause someone likes to pig out after a long day of nothin." "Well excuse me for liking your cooking." Jericho laughed as they walked forward. Jericho pointed around to other stores, collecting various fruits and vegetables. "Rhea, do we have enough for some extra tomatoes?" Kent walked up to them both and laid down a bag of beli. "It's alright Jericho. I got this one." Jericho looked to Kent shocked. "Kent....He's back." Both Jericho and Rhea froze in their tracks, their jaws dropped. Kent examined the crowd. He looked over them a few times. "It's been quite a while since I was here. I mean look at everyone. They've all grown up!" He walked through the crowd examining people's faces matching them to younger versions of themselves. "I know. It seems like forever since all three of us have been together. We seriously missed you." Rhea hugged Kent tightly, squeezing the air out his lungs. "Okay Rhea, I can't breathe." Kent smiled as she let go. "So... Mind if I stay over? I need a place to stay.... And food in my belly." Jericho and Rhea sigh. "Of course." They said together. Jericho patted kent shoulder. "Feel free to stay as long as you want, but we don't really have that much space. Sooooooo you're gonna have to sleep on the floor." Rhea scrunched up her face. "But we sleep on the floor anyway." "He didn't need to know that." Jericho said as he looked around nervously. Kent popped his neck and wrapped his arms around his friends. "So let's head home." He stated as he taken the groceries away from Jericho and Rhea. "Jericho maybe later on we can have a sparring match just like the old days, and Rhea, how about we have one of our signature debates. Maybe you could read my fortune like you used to do." He walked forward and looked back with a smile. Jericho and Rhea looked to each other then followed him. "He has no idea where he's going does he?" Rhea asked. Jericho shook his head. "Not a chance." Kent turned around confused. "So.... Where the hell are we going again?" Kent asked with a nervous smile. "It's been like... Thirty years since I was here. Right?" "Kent it's been 10 years." Rhea corrected. "10. Not 30. 10." "Same thing." "No Kent, no it's not." -One Hour Later- The three friends sit in a nearly empty house with a few windows. Kent looked around and laughed a little. "Wow... I feel so big here now. It wasn't this small when I left was it?" "It was." Jericho stated. "So what've you been doing for 10 years?" "Hmm..... Starting over. Getting into a lot of fights. I made a friend. Her name was Emilia. But I haven't talked to her for..... How old am I?" "You're 21." Rhea answered with a small smile laughing at Kent's confusion. "Oh then.... Hmmm... 3 years." "Your math skills scare me." Rhea said coldly. "Who needs math when you can fight." "Everyone." - A dark room filled with smoke hid a man covered in bandages and casts. A black haired woman walked in the room and wafted away the smoke. "Sakazuki sir. We've received some terrible news." Sakazuki puffed out a cloud of smoke as he glared back at the women. "What is it Valery?" "We've received word that there's another. Gold Roger.... Had two children." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Chapters Category:Turning the Gears Arc